Current MKW Hack Pack v1 World Records
This page is dedicated to WRs for the v1 of the MKW Hack Pack. Some tracks are Boost, have an exclusive update or can have more or less than 3 laps; if one of these tracks was also in the Beta, the WR/BKT with 3 laps, no Boost or original features can be added only in the Beta page. But remember that the update is not the same for all tracks: it means that some of them seem completely remade, but others just have small fixes that don't affect Time Trials (enemy/item routes fix, minimap fix, etc.). So, if a track of the Beta version has one of these small updates, the BKT will be counted the same. To get informations about exclusive updates, go the track pages. To recognise edited tracks, follow this legend: * 1/2/4/etc L=More or less than 3 laps * Boost=The KCL has been edited to make the track a giant boost pad * !=It can be seizure inducing or it's playable only in Time Trials * U=It has an update which is a MKW Hack Pack exclusive, so it's available only in this pack. Left Out Tracks (This is used just as a memo): * Concord Crisis Town * Underwater Slide * Dry Dry Temple * Star Slope * SNES Bowser Castle 1 (ChaosShadow23) * Zelda TP Kakariko Village * Retro Mountain * GBA Luigi Circuit (SneaksterMK & Yoshidude4) --Dance4life628 All Current World Records Boost - Thwomp Factory --:--.--- ??? Thwomp Desert --:--.--- ??? Thwomp Loop 1:19.863 J.Bishop GBA Bowser Castle 3: Mario Kart 8 Edition --:--.--- ??? Boost - Strobenz Desert (2L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Athletic Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - GCN Luigi Circuit (Torran) (5L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Darkness Temple (2L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Delfino Village --:--.--- ??? Boost - N64 Choco Mountain (Yoshidude4 & FunkyDude15) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Factory Course --:--.--- ??? Boost - Luna City --:--.--- ??? Boost - Moonlight Downtown --:--.--- ??? Boost - Nightmare To Dream World (2L) (!) (U) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Putt Putt Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rapid Street --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rockside River (8L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rooster Island --:--.--- ??? Boost - SADX Twinkle Circuit --:--.--- ??? Boost - Sunset Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - Wetland Woods --:--.--- ??? Boost - Kinoko Cave --:--.--- ??? Boost - Raceway District --:--.--- ??? Yoshi Jungle (U) 2:16.265 Jiyuu MK Yoshi Lagoon 2:59.837 SpearMKW GCN Yoshi Circuit Winter Edition --:--.--- ??? GCN Yoshi Circuit Terracotta --:--.--- ??? Winter Paradise --:--.--- ??? Boost - Ice Cave (2L) --:--.--- ??? Glacial Peak 1:28.417 Sapphire54 Glacial Bay 3:15.724 KytlG Autumn Leavesway 1:11.354 life Autumn Raceway 00:32.426 (Glitch) marionose1 1:09.806 (No-Glitch) wainwai Toxic Forest (2L) --:--.--- ??? Lost Island (2L) (U) 2:14.566 Jiyuu MK 3DS Bowser's Castle (Ethanmark7199) (U) 1:53.918 Shawn Berry 3DS Neo Bowser City (George35000vr & Atlas) (!) --:--.--- ??? 3DS Toad Circuit (SKMarioMan) 1:25.909 KytlG 3DS Wuhu Loop (Rukasudo90) (1L) 1.21.867 wainwai SNES Vanilla Lake 2 (NiAlBlack) --:--.--- ??? DS Dokan Course (Turbo Yoshi) --:--.--- ??? DS Tick Tock Clock Neo Edition (5L) --:--.--- ??? DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball 2:05.657 (No Glitch/SC) MKWSpear 1:39.708 (Glitch) ninbuzz1 GBA Cheese Land (ChaosShadow23) 2:18.472 mkwJohnny GBA Lakeside Park (ChaosShadow23) --:--.--- ??? GBA Riverside Park (ChaosShadow23) 2:05.576 KytlG GBA Sunset Wilds (ChaosShadow23) 1:55.270 Jiyuu MK GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MRbuttCHINSx11T7) (U) 2:01.064 (No Glitch/SC) PianoDude1011 0:59.752 (No Glitch) PianoDude1011 0:24.978 (Glitch) paulmkw GBA Yoshi Desert (Ethanmark7199) --:--.--- ??? SNES Bowser Castle 3 (Rukasudo90, WhiteMEX) (U) --:--.--- ??? SNES Donut Plains 3 (Yoshidude4) 1:35.374 MKW Kunz Candy Mountains 2:03.351 Dodokiller 2376 Bayside Boulevard 1:51.259 KytlG Celestial Ruins 2:23.904 Fenet mkw Cyberstate (2L) --:--.--- ??? Cookie Village 1:44.406 Fenet mkw Daisy Gardens (2L) 2:51.675 ninbuzz1 Disco Fever (!) 2:26.065 life Powerpuff Funpark 2:51.658 bow.echo lp Concord China Town --:--.--- ??? Concord Frozen Town --:--.--- ??? Concord Town NinYoda1 Edition --:--.--- ??? Wolf Castlegrounds 2:42.568 OrangeMK Skyline Avenue 2:33.578 ps kaao Windmill Village 1:50.024 Shawn Berry Space City (2L) (U) 3:11.354 ρ:Aεzτα@Paran. Royal Castleway (1L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Horror Mansion (2L) (!) 2:22.284 viper★ ~ Luigi's Ghost Castle (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Ghostly Mansion (U) 2:05.730 Jiyuu MK King Boo's Area 2:06.693 (No Glitch) ★Royaム★ 2:02.153 (Glitch) bow.echo lp Volcanic Wasteland (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Volcano Bay (U) 1:56.661 Jiyuu MK Volcano Canyon 2:26.077 mkwJohnny Volcano Island (U) 2:03.678 4Vex Zelda WW Outset Island (U) 2:18.334 4vex Castle Island --:--.--- ??? Castle Raceway 2:54.890 ★Royaム★ Incendia Castle Texture --:--.--- ??? 8-Bit Road (8L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Compact Highway (5L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Downtown Underground (5L) --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Fort (5L) --:--.--- ??? Darky Cliff (1L) 1:19.905 WWTEpicFail Nightmare (2L) --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Peaks Texture (2L) (!) --:--.--- ??? Magnetic City (1L) (U) 1.56.619 (No Glitch) Li x 2:01.288 (No Glitch) Li x Alpha Boost Road (U) --:--.--- ??? Blue Sky Beach 1:57.685 KytlG SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide (1L) 00:50.179 bow.echo lp Eclipse Cove --:--.--- ??? Green Hill Zone 2 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Herbae Field 00:55.786 (Glitch) SDL Hula Hillside Circuit 1:54.980 mkwJohnny Rural Raceway 2:28.696 KytlG Bowser's Lair --:--.--- ??? Concrete Road (Lava Road Texture) --:--.--- ??? Sunshine Road (Lava Road Texture) --:--.--- ??? Nostalgic Bowser's Castle --:--.--- ??? Canary Bay (U) --:--.--- ??? Canyon Pass (2L) --:--.--- ??? Canyon Run (2L) --:--.--- ??? Desert Raceway 1:51.466 DavidMk13 Fire Cave --:--.--- ??? Fire Palace (U) 1:18.626 potato Hell Pyramid 2:35.946 KytlG Item Fireland 2:05.988 mkwJohnny Cannon City 2 --:--.--- ??? Wheel Rock (U) --:--.--- ??? Rocky Hillside 3:02.741 Huili Gou River Of Dreams (1L) 2:00.434 Myth Rosalina's Starlight Coaster (2L) 2:25.390 fbrgls77 Gate Of Dreams 2:08.525 KytlG Rainbow Slide (U) --:--.--- ??? Fireworks Race --:--.--- ??? Crazy Road --:--.--- ??? Mrs Flynn's Desert Oasis --:--.--- ??? Poison Lagoon (Yoshi Lagoon Texture) --:--.--- ??? Top City (6L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Narshe Circuit (5L) --:--.--- ??? Toad Town 00:25.627 (Glitch) The Mygoshi Sunset Island 2:54.865 KytlG Seaside Drome 2:31.717 Alex119098 Lava Castle Road (1L) 1:37.274 Spork Games (a.k.a. Walnut Ishkabibble) Lava Holes 2:02.712 KytlG Ibuki Bowser Valley (U) --:--.--- ??? Jungle Ruins (U) 1:29.449 KytlG Nitro Desert (U) 1:05.911 Li x Night Desert (2L) --:--.--- ??? Sunset Rocks (U) 2:18.429 Spαdε24 Sphynx Road --:--.--- ??? Weegee Race --:--.--- ??? Water Wood 2:27.467 WWTEpicFail Underground Mine (U) 1:59.981 KytlG Toby's Road --:--.--- ??? Vulcan Mine --:--.--- ??? Snore Circuit --:--.--- ??? SMS Sirena Beach (5L) --:--.--- ??? Shining Town 1:00.536 Kasey191 ExciteBike Arena: MKW Inspiration --:--.--- ??? Ruin Factory --:--.--- ??? River Bridge 1:56.067 (Glitch) SamFMK 2:10.228 (No Glitch) Shawn Berry Rempart Road --:--.--- ??? Refresh Road (1L) --:--.--- ??? Ocean Circuit 1:37.490 KytlG Ocean Circuit Defi CT Edition 1:39.479 ★Royaム★ Paradiz Kanyon --:--.--- ??? N64 Rainbow Road MK8 Inspiration (1L) (U) 1:16.829 KytlG Paradoxic Worldway (1L) -:--.--- ??? Pipeline Skyway (2L) --:--.--- ??? Delfino Town (2x) --:--.--- ??? Night Mountain (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? DK Jungle Tour 2 (U) 2:12.938 KytlG Crossingville 2:22.193 KytlG Nocturne Circuit --:--.--- ??? Spike Desert 2:06.759 viper★ ~ Big World Way --:--.--- ??? Blackrose Castle 2:39.540 mkwJohnny Nebula Lava Factory 2:12.401 wainwai Digitally Enhanced (7L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Delfino Dock --:--.--- ??? Royal Canyon (2L) --:--.--- ??? Dash Cannon Woods --:--.--- ??? Purple Route (2L) --:--.--- ??? Delfino Beach --:--.--- ??? Lost Fortress 2:47.381 Fenet mkw Alpine Skyway (2L) 2:27.988 frbgls77 Jungle Cliff 2:36.146 Shawn Berry Color Course (2L) --:--.--- ??? LEGO Racers Imperial Grand Prix (U) --:--.--- ??? Traffic Lights 1:53.948 Rυκα* Wong Speed (5L) --:--.--- ??? The Chamber (1L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Resistance to Fate (!) (5L) -:--.--- ??? Festival Track (5L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Cold Circuit --:--.--- ??? Nivurbia 1:51.960 KytlG Alpine Peak --:--.--- ??? Garden Path 00:59.987 PurpleX Area 28 (1L) (!) 2:47.456 ★Inspire♪'s Mario Kart Channel Undiscovered Offlimit (1L) (!) 1:54.092 Shuuto Water Rock World (1L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Kinoko Valley 2014 --:--.--- ??? Category:Important Pages